


Memories From the Past - Sonny Carisi

by Sherrykinss



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherrykinss/pseuds/Sherrykinss
Summary: Sonny reminiscing on the past.
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Reader, Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Memories From the Past - Sonny Carisi

The sun radiated high above in the blue cloudless sky. Birds flew across the fields; butterflies fluttered around with bees sucking pollen from blossomed flowers. The trees swayed by the warm breeze. The wonderful floral essence swirled in the air. Beautiful days like these made it worth the sweaty summer heat.

She felt the ticklish pricks of freshly cut grass underneath her bare feet. Her laughter filled the field as they ran through the grass. He held her hand tightly, as they searched for the perfect spot to settle down. They came upon a huge tree, providing the right amount of shade for their picnic. When their eyes met, they knew instantly that it was the perfect place to for their little picnic.

It was really nice to get away from the city. She laid on her side with his head resting on the curve of her stomach. Her fingers brushed through his gray hair, while he enjoyed the soothing rise of her stomach with every breath. Her knees curled up against his back. She gazed down into his eyes. Her heart swelled with joy at the relieved smile on his face. He looked absolutely adorable and happy. Her hand reached around and lightly pinched his chin. She loved the feeling of his facial hair growing out, rubbing against her hand. Her thumb repeatedly brushed against the prickly scruff of facial hair from his chin.

He was completely smittened by her, hence the goofy bright smile on his face. She would never understand how he was affected by her. She was so patient with him, and he had learned so much from her. She had so much love for him, making him feel like the luckiest man on Earth.

He groaned softly, low in his throat, and then his arms circled her, gathering her against him, and they rolled over onto the grass, tangled together. His lips captured hers, their noses bumping into each other as they kissed. Her fingers gripped his hair, pulling him tighter. His arms squeezed her tighter, like he was intoxicated by her every touch, every scent, every kiss.

Sonny had always done a good job with balancing his personal life with his work life. If he didn’t have to stay long hours, he didn’t. In fact, he preferred SVU over homicide, there was no competition there. Even so, at the end of the day, he couldn’t wait to go home. Usually he loved the solitude, tonight, there was something lingering in the air.

He couldn’t really shake it. He was doing the same routine he does every night, sitting on the couch in his boxers, watching an old action movie. He had a beer in one hand and take out on the other. The room echoed the loud chaotic explosions and gunfire from the movie. Despite being surrounded by all the noises, he felt a little empty.

Feeling a slight chill from the lack of clothes, he set the takeout container aside and looked over for something to cover him. He reached out and grabbed the folded blanket at the end of the couch. The familiar touch of the fabric sparked memories.

The relationship with his ex-girlfriend ended amicably. He wanted to focus more on his career and didn’t want to hold her down. The blanket was made by a girlfriend many years ago, before he graduated the academy. It was their favorite blanket and always had it placed on the side of the couch. They’ve had so many memories with that blanket, but one memory was his favorite. His hand ran over the soft fabric, remembering the picnic they had over the summer. He couldn’t bear throwing it away. He was too sentimental to let go of the many memories attached to those items. The pang of loneliness was something that had started to occur more often. He would find himself thinking of her, reminiscing on the many good memories they shared.

A few years ago, he would cringe whenever his friends would mention marriage. There was always a hesitation. He chalked it up to the fear of settling down. He was too focused on his career. Now it was different. He found himself, quite often, daydreaming about taking a vacation with someone, simple dates, the bliss of going home to someone. He found that his mind would linger back to his ex-girlfriend, associating those fantasies with her. He missed her.

He wondered if he had an opportunity to start things up again. He wondered if it was too late. Did he already miss his chance with her? He was too busy daydreaming up the many possibilities of reconciliation, that he didn’t realized how much time had gone by. What if she had someone? Did he have any right to show up after years of no communication?


End file.
